battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Invasion of the Philippines (Battlefield 1942)
vs. |place=The Philippines |war = Second World War |date = December 8th 1941 - May 8th 1942 |modes = Conquest Assault |name = Invasion of the Philippines |console = Invasion_of_the_Philippines |combat = Medium range |singleplayer = No |image = |terrain = Mountainous, Ocean}} '''Invasion of the Philippines' is a map featured in Battlefield 1942. It features the United States Marine Corps in combat against the Japanese Navy during the Japanese invasion of the Philippine Islands. Overview Invasion of the Philippines is a Conquest Assault map with the Imperial Japanese Navy attacking a series of islands in the Philippines with US Marines bases and outpost. The US Starts off with Numerical superiority in terms of vehicles and bases. But will lose their advantage if the Japanese team can start capturing bases from the US team. The IJN starts with a constant ticket loss until they capture one base. While the US will start its ticket bleed after it loses all it bases. The map itself is slightly naval flavored, with majority of the map taking place in shallow water and the outer map being usable to. However, one can still walk through certain parts with their weapons up due to it being shallow enough to not make the character swim (its denoted on the very light blue mixed with a sand color). Though this leaves players in a slower state and easily exposable to enemy fire ranging from small arms to PT or Landing craft machine gun fire. Conquest Equipment Bases Japanese Ship The Japanese start off with a Hatsuzuki and the accompanying Daihatsus on the rear of the ship with the closest base to it being the East Harbour and its spawned facing north. The ship is free to move on the map that is deep enough and can be used to flank around the map with Daihatsu's and support troops with artillery fire. While the USMC doesn't have any Fletchers on this map; caution should be exercised when approaching the shoreline, as the destroyer can be fired upon by Defguns or Elco 80s which can easily damage the destroyer. Planes additionally pose a threat to the ship until the IJN team takes the Airfield. If the Hatsuzuki is sunk, it will respawn after 30 seconds. If the Hatsuzuki is sunk and all the Japanese players are killed with no bases captured, this results in an automatic win for the USMC team. Invasion of the Philippines Hatsuzuki start 2.BF1942.png Invasion of the Philippines Hatsuzuki start.BF1942.png East Harbour Invasion of the Philippines East Harbour 10.png Invasion of the Philippines East Harbour 9.png Invasion of the Philippines East Harbour 8.png Invasion of the Philippines East Harbour 7.png Invasion of the Philippines East Harbour 6.png Invasion of the Philippines East Harbour 5.png Invasion of the Philippines East Harbour 3.png Invasion of the Philippines East Harbour 2.png Invasion of the Philippines East Harbour 1.png Point Boyington Invasion of the Philippines Point Boyington 8.png Invasion of the Philippines Point Boyington 7.png Invasion of the Philippines Point Boyington 6.png Invasion of the Philippines Point Boyington 4.png Invasion of the Philippines Point Boyington 5.png Invasion of the Philippines Point Boyington 3.png Invasion of the Philippines Point Boyington 2.png Invasion of the Philippines Point Boyington 1.png Airfield Invasion of the Philippines Airfield 6.png Invasion of the Philippines Airfield 4.png Invasion of the Philippines Airfield 5.png Invasion of the Philippines Airfield 3.png Invasion of the Philippines Airfield 2.png Invasion of the Philippines Airfield 1.png Landing Beach Invasion of the Philippines Landing Beach 3.png Invasion of the Philippines Landing Beach 2.png Invasion of the Philippines Landing Beach 1.png West Harbour Invasion of the Philippines West Harbour 7.BF1942.png Invasion of the Philippines West Harbour 6.BF1942.png Invasion of the Philippines West Harbour 5.BF1942.png Invasion of the Philippines West Harbour 3.BF1942.png Invasion of the Philippines West Harbour 2.BF1942.png Invasion of the Philippines West Harbour 1.BF1942.png US Marine Base Invasion of the Philippines US Marine Base 8.BF1942.png Invasion of the Philippines US Marine Base 7.BF1942.png Invasion of the Philippines US Marine Base 6.BF1942.png Invasion of the Philippines US Marine Base 5.BF1942.png Invasion of the Philippines US Marine Base 4.BF1942.png Invasion of the Philippines US Marine Base 3.BF1942.png Invasion of the Philippines US Marine Base 2.BF1942.png Invasion of the Philippines US Marine Base 1.BF1942.png Trivia * There is code in the ObjectSpawn.con template file for the level for an Allied fleet. It is nulled out and through modding one will be able to spawn a Fletcher south of the West Harbor flag. This was probably due to balance reasons. Category:Maps of Battlefield 1942